Fields of Hope
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: In 1942, something happened that Harry Potter would have never expected. Something that lead Tom Riddle to become Lord Voldemort. At the beginning of Harry's sixth year, the truth is revealed. How will this affect the war between Wizards and the Death Eaters? Will the past hold some key to defeating Voldemort?


**So this is a Fanfiction that has been in the making for years now. It first started back in my sophomore year of high school and now I am a junior in college. I originally had this typed up but it got deleted from my flash drive. Go figure. But I figured up a new way to write it and would have changed it anyways. This is my second Fanfiction for Harry Potter but of my own plot and ideas. This is a CROSSOVER. I'm not going to state with what it is going to be a crossover with because that isn't important right now. I will let you know when the time comes for what the show/book/other section it will be for. As of right now you really don't have to know about anything other than what Harry Potter is about. I will provide the information needed from the show/book/subject when the time comes. Sorry about the long author note and enjoy the story. It has been a while since I uploaded something so forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm British? Do I live in England? Last time I check I was in America and am not British. Sigh that makes me sad. That means I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad. I also do not own anything in this story but the plot. Just letting everyone know that.**

**Read and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is welcome but not Flames. None at all please.**

** Chapter One: Beneath A Veil So Cold**

Tom Riddle's day couldn't get much worse. He could only pray it would get better. First he had to deal with Slughorn and his annoying SlugClub for the first portion of the day. After that the annoying Santa Claus kept pestering him with questions related to his home life and the blasted orphanage. Why the old quack wanted to know about his life in the orphanage Tom didn't know. He had seen it when he had given him his Hogwarts letter.

Lastly the most annoying person in the world decided to walk to his table in the library and sit themselves down in the chair across from the annoyed half-blood. To make matters worse, the mudblood proceeded to pull out parchment and a quill and work on the essay that Slughorn had given to them. It would seem that he liked annoying Tom and was doing a great job of it today.

"Would you please tell me why you feel the need to sit with me every single day when you are obviously not wanted here?" asked the ice-blue eyed boy as he turned his attention to the person across from him.

The chocolate haired boy looked up from his essay and blinked at Tom as if he were stupid. The answer that came from the mudblood's mouth was even worse.

"I need help with my work and you are the perfect person to help me. The only other person is currently in Care of Magical Creatures and won't be out for another hour or so. By the way, what are the different effects given when you replace ginger root with burdock root in the Dreamless sleep potion? I'm thinking that it would cause you nightmares but-"

"Would you stop with the annoying blabber? I really don't want to help you so why do you bother to come here when you know that you are NOT wanted?" hissed Tom as he almost went into Parseltongue.

The amethyst eyed fifteen year old eyes widened slightly at his fellow Slytherin. He had known that Tom Riddle hated muggleborns and loathed him and his twin the most because they were the first muggleborns to be placed in Slytherin. But he didn't think that he would take his anger out on him every chance he got. Sighing, he proceeded to finish up his essay and wait for his girlfriend in silence.

He knew Tom hated him but wished that he would find another reason besides his birth to hate him. If only he knew the whole truth of how the muggleborns Slytherin was born. _Would he still hate me then?_ The thought crossed his mind but left as quickly as it came. The only people who knew of the circumstances of the birth of him and his twin were the two that were born that day and his girlfriend. He knew without a doubt that Riddle would hate him even more if he learned the truth of what happened many years ago.

Tom was finally getting the peace and quiet that he had wanted all day. Hibaki had stopped questioning him on their essay and had turned to his own work. The best part was that he had finished his homework and could head to the common room in the dungeons. Gathering his bag and putting his utensils and other objects needed for working on homework away, Tom stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. Hibaki looked up but didn't comment or tried to follow him.

"I'm just giving you warning, Hibaki. Don't be late again for curfew just because you and Potter are having some alone time. Please try to refrain from paying too much attention to each other's faces and more to the clock." Tom was happy to notice that the boy blushed at his implied meaning and the fact that Tom wasn't exactly being quiet didn't help. "I just don't want any points deducted from our house because you and your girlfriend cannot keep track of time."

With that Tom turned around and headed out of the library. As he was walking, he noticed that a girl with pink hair walked past him. It would seem that Hibaki had been waiting for his girlfriend while he was pestering him to no end. Shaking his head, Tom continued on his way to the dorm. All the way he hoped that Hibaki wouldn't be late and would stop bugging him every single day.

Kira Hibaki frowned as he watched Tom Riddle walk out of the library. _Why did he have to say that? Out loud and in front of the people who loved to gossip no less._ Glaring down at his incomplete essay, Kira hoped Lacus would show up soon. She could help him with his homework that he had missed from the other day and hopefully take the attention away from him that had been gained from Riddle's statement. He really hated when people stared at him. It made him feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"Kira!" came a voice from just to his right.

Kira turned and saw his girlfriend heading towards him. Her waist-length pink hair flowed behind her as she walked over to his table. She was wearing the boy version of the school uniform because she "wouldn't be caught dead in the female uniform because of the skirt's length" she had told him one time. Her silver and green tie was tied loosely around her neck but did nothing to off-set how beautiful she was. Lacus Potter was one of the nicest people he had met when he had come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only was she kind and caring, she put up with his hotheaded twin and didn't complain about it.

"Hey Lacus. How was Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Boring, as usually. Although, Pettigrew and his fellow Gryffindors would not stop talking during class. They really need to pay more attention to the lecture and less to the female population in Gryffindor. How is the essay going? I saw Riddle storming out of the library. What did you do this time?"

Kira sighed and looked down at the table. So he hadn't imagined it when Tom had left rather rudely. He wasn't trying to annoy the boy, he just need help with his work. It had always been this way. Everyone is their class of fifth years were ahead of him because of his condition. It didn't help that the teachers didn't like that he was sick all the time. They thought he was making excuses for missing class a lot. It also didn't help that he was in Slytherin. Many of the teachers were prejudice against him because of his house colors. That included the transfigurations teacher Professor Dumbledore. This was one of the reasons that he couldn't make many friends. That and none of the Slytherin students would go near him except for his twin and Lacus.

"I honestly just wanted his help with the essay. He must have been in a bad mood because he snapped at me rather quickly today. I'm not trying to get on his nerves. It's just he's the only one who seems like they would help me besides you and Sis. But I'm being proven wrong more and more every year. The other day he completely blew up at me and hexed me across the hall… Don't tell Sis about that. She would murder him if she found out."

Lacus smiled slightly at Kira's anxious face. His sister was a real force to be reckoned with when she was angry. An angry sister of Kira was one of the reasons that no one but Tom Riddle was mean to the amethyst eyed boy. Riddle and the female Hibaki were both bad by themselves but if you put them in a room together, you were asking for trouble.

"I'm sure he's just having a bad week. O.W.L.S. is coming up soon. That would make anyone stressed out. I'll help you with your essay if you really need it." Said the ocean eyed girl as she took her boyfriend's essay from him and scanned over it.

For the rest of the night until thirty minutes before curfew, they spent the time going over essay after essay for each of the classes Kira had missed at the beginning of the week due to his illness. Kira had made sure to listen to Tom's warning about curfew and didn't want the older boy to bug him about his lack of work ethic. It really wasn't his fault that he was sick all the time. He blamed it on his poor immune system and his father. Kira could only hope that tomorrow would be better and headed off to the dorm with Lacus.

**Please tell me what you think. I didn't send this to a beta because I really didn't want to send it to a beta. I read and read it over and over to correct the mistakes but if you see any let me know and I will fix it. Please read and Review. Until next time. I hope to have the next chapter up in about a week or so.**


End file.
